De tal palo, tal astilla
by Michelle Bones
Summary: El tiene Asperger, ella tambien. Ella es brillante en su campo, el tambien. Los dos tienen problemas de sociabilidad. Ambos se casaron con el amor de su vida. La vida los pone frente a frente por una novela escrita por ella. Hay alguna otra coincidencia en sus vidas?
1. Chapter 1

Habia un silencio incomodo entre ambos. El la miraba analizandola detenidamente. Sus facciones, sus gestos, su forma de conducirse pero sobre todo sus ojos. Esos ojos fueron el inicio de todo.

Por su parte ella tambien lo examinaba. Sus rasgos, su porte, su forma de ser y sobre todo el hecho de que no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos.

\- Como lo supiste?- dijo ella por fin- Como tuviste la sospecha?

\- Leo tus novelas en linea. Son muy buenas y escabrositas. Sobre todo las escenas del agente y la antropologa... alguna similitud con la vida real?

\- Ya hablaremos de eso mas adelante. Primero responde a mi pregunta.

\- Ok. Crei que podriamos romper el hielo con una anecdota picante de ese par.

Ella lo miro con desagrado. No podia creer que estuviera relacionada con el, que lo noto inmediatamente y trato de comportarse. Se lo habia prometido. Trataria de ser con ella el caballero que no era.

\- Lo siento. No queria incomodarte. Las relaciones sociales y humanas no son mi fuerte.

\- Tampoco el mio- le dijo sorprendida de esa revelacion- es propio del sindrome de...

\- Asperger. Lo se. Lo padezco.

\- Yo tambien. Se me hacia muy dificil entender y expresar emociones pero eso cambio con...

\- Tu esposo. El agente especial Seeley Joseph Booth. Debo suponer que estas enamorada de el.

\- Si y mucho. No cambiaria mi matrimonio por nada.

\- Y tienes hijos?

\- Tres. Parker, Christine y Henry. El mayor tiene dieciseis años, ella tiene seis años y el menor tres meses de edad.

\- Porque Parker?- dijo House con una mueca de disgusto.

\- Su padre se lo puso por un amigo que murio en la operacion Tormenta en el Desierto en Irak. El lo estimaba mucho.

\- Bueno, si tu lo dejaste, tus motivos tendras. A la nena le pusiste el nombre de ella, de tu madre. Y al menor?

\- El nombre del abuelo de mi esposo. Fue un buen hombre. Lo apreciaba mucho- Ella se dio cuenta de su treta- eres un experto manipulador. Te desviaste del tema entrando a mi vida personal. Quiero que me expliques como te diste cuenta. Y ahora! No mas jueguitos de niños!

\- Te pareces a mi esposa- dijo rezongando- como te decia, yo leia tus novelas en linea pero mi esposa me regalo uno de tus libros en mi cumpleaños y recien pude ver tu rostro... fue como ver una fotografia olvidada de hace mucho tiempo y la traje para que me creas.

El le extendio una foto antigua. Ella la tomo y vio una mujer identica a ella con un nene de pocos meses en brazos. El niño tenia unos penetrantes ojos celestes como el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella en el restaurante mas alejado de Washington que pudo encontrar.

\- Eres tu. El niño...

\- Es mi padre. Ella es mi abuela Elizabeth. Tenia ojos de tiempo. Por eso lo supe. El ADN seria solo para que ambos tengamos un papel para confirmarlo.

\- Yo necesito ese papel para mi tranquilidad. Tengo que reordenar muchas cosas despues de ese analisis de ADN.

\- Puedo llamarte Temperance? O prefieres que sigamos con el trato formal?

\- Yo... no lo se todavia... me es dificil procesar todo esto... ni siquiera se como me llamare de ahora en adelante.

Se quebro. Empezo a llorar delante de el. Un perfecto desconocido que tenia mas genes en comun con ella que Max Keennan. El se levanto de su asiento y se coloco a su lado. No se dio cuenta que la estaba abrazando hasta que ella tambien se aferro a el. Le tomo un tiempo calmarse e inmediatamente se solto de el que retrocedio algo asustado de su reaccion.

\- No iras a golpearme, no? Lo hice sin pensar. Solo queria que dejaras de llorar. Senti una sensacion de impotencia y dolor en el pecho al verte asi. No iba a dejar que me de un ataque cardiaco por tu descontrol.

\- Eres un idiota!-le dijo ella secandose las ultimas lagrimas- como puedes ser tan insensible?

\- Podemos. Tu tienes el Asperger por mi. Y asumo que la gran capacidad intelectual tambien.

\- Como diablos te soporta tu esposa!- dijo exasperada y tirandole un vaso de agua encima para coger su cartera e irse. Esa reunion habia salido peor de lo que esperaba.

\- Podriamos preguntarle lo mismo a tu esposo el agente especial!- dijo secandose la cara con la servilleta y mirandola a los ojos. "Verdes- penso- como cuando mi abuela estallaba en colera. No necesito el ADN. Es mi hija"

\- Solo volvere a verte por el ADN y despues no quiero volver a saber nada de ti!

\- Oh me rompes el corazon Temperance!- le dijo con sorna llevandose la mano al pecho- volveremos a vernos tenlo por seguro. Quiero conocer a mis nietos y a mi yerno. Ademas tienes una hermana pequeña que no se parece en nada a mi y podrias ser una muy buena influencia para ella.

\- Tu cinismo me aturde! Eso no es Asperger! Solo eres un pobre imbecil!

\- Soy el Doctor Gregory House... y soy tu padre. Asi que minimo dime un buen insulto para comprobar que si eres hija mia.

Temperance le dio un puñetazo que lo mando a volar fuera de la mesa. Cogio sus cosas y se fue. Subio a su automovil hecha una fiera y arranco quemando llantas.

House se levanto del suelo con la boca rota. Sonrio. Su hijita si que habia sacado el geniecito endiablado de los House. El mozo lo ayudo a pararse y le paso el baston. Temperance no se habia dado cuenta de su incapacidad porque cuando llego al restaurante el ya estaba sentado en la mesa. No queria que le tuviera lastima o pena. Queria que se mostrara tal cual era.

Y vaya que se mostro! House se froto la quijada moviendola de un lado a otro. "Por lo menos no me desmayo de un golpe- penso"

\- Traeme champagña muchacho! Soy papa!

Uno de los comensales casi se atraganta con la comida. El conocia a Temperance y se sorprendio al verla abrazada con un hombre que no era Seeley Booth ademas que Temperance le diera un golpe significaba que tenia alguna cercania con el y que ahora ese mismo hombre diga que es papa? Papa de quien?

"Oh Dios mio- penso el hombre- uno de los hijos de Booth no es de el!"

Salio del restaurante casi corriendo y se metio a su auto. Arranco como formula uno disparado al FBI.

Temperance estaba tan furiosa que no vio la luz de alto y se paso la luz roja impactando con otro vehiculo. El air bag le salvo la vida pero quedo inconsiente y con una gran herida sangrante en la frente. La gente se empezo a arremolinar en el lugar del accidente y uno de los curiosos fue a comer al mismo restaurante en el que habian estado House y Temperance.

\- Ocurrio un accidente de transito cinco calles abajo. Una mujer se cruzo el alto y se empotro en un camion repartidor. Pero la mujercita iba como una bala en un hyundai azul!

El sonido de una moto arrancando a toda velocidad asusto a los comensales. House tenia la mala certeza que la mujer del accidente era Temperance. "Si se mato yo soy el culpable- pensaba con el corazon acelerado- no por favor! No cuando recien la encuentro y empiezo tan mal con ella! Por favor que este viva! Por favor!"

Gregory House elevaba una suplica al universo, a quien lo escuchara, a lo que fuera. Si en algo se parecian padre e hija era en que no creian en divinidades ni milagros... hasta que los necesitaban. Y esta vez House lo necesitaba inmediatamente.

Llego al lugar del accidente y todavia no habia llegado ninguna ambulancia ni paramedico. Salto de la moto y corrio al Elantra de Temperance. Tenia el rostro cubierto de sangre y estaba inconsiente. House le reviso los signos vitales. Estable. Tenia que sacarla de ahi.

Abrio la puerta con ayuda de los curiosos y le desabrocho el cinturon de seguridad. Cayo examine en sus brazos. House sintio una mezcla de miedo, rabia, desesperacion y cariño hacia la mujer que llevaba su sangre. La acosto en el suelo y fue revisandola. No fracturas. No fisuras. No podia estar seguro de la hemorragia interna o hematomas. Le acaricio el cabello y se aguanto como el maldito que era las ganas de llorar de miedo a perderla. Saco su celular y llamo.

\- House donde diablos estas?! Crees que porque eres mi esposo no tienes que marcar tarjeta al ingresar a trabajar?! Ven ahora mismo de donde te encuentres!

Lisa Cuddy tronaba de rabia en su oficina. Tenia tres casos insolitos y raros. La especialidad de su bien amado esposo Dr. Gregory House al cual le llegaban las especificaciones, normas y directrices del hospital desde que se caso con la administradora en jefe. Si antes le importaba un pepino la autoridad del hospital ahora le valia madre.

\- Cuddy callate y escuchame! Envia una ambulancia lo mas rapido posible a la calle Maple y Central. Hubo un accidente de transito y tenemos una celebridad implicada. Que la ambulacia tenga de todo para trauma shock!

\- Una celebridad? A quien estas acosando ahora House?!

\- Si no mandas la ambulancia AHORA voy a ver morir a Temperance Brennan!

\- Maldita sea House! Te envio la ambulancia! Llegara en un minuto! Y si la Dra. Brennan te demanda por acoso ya veras quien te paga la fianza en la carcel porque yo no!

Cuddy le corto la llamada pero sintio la vibracion de otro celular muy cerca a el. Se dio cuenta que Temperance tenia el movil en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Lo saco y decia un apellido.

Booth.

"El marido de Temperance- penso- sera mejor que le informe de lo que ha ocurrido sin especificar lo que paso antes de que se estrellara en el camion de pura rabia"

\- Alo?

\- Quien habla! Este es el movil de mi esposa!

La voz de Seeley Booth le trono en el cerebro a House. "Y este energumeno es mi yerno? Mañana mismo te consigo un abogado de divorcios, Temperance"

\- Soy el Doctor Gregory House. Su esposa ha tenido un accidente en la esquina de Maple y Central. Esta inconsiente. Vaya al Hospital San Francis. Se le llevara alla en la ambulancia.

\- Un accidente? Voy para alla enseguida!

Booth colgo la llamada y miro a Jack Hodgings. Si lo que le habia contado era cierto el que iba a necesitar la ambulancia era Gregory House.


	2. Chapter 2

Retrocedamos algunos dias.

Temperance estaba en su oficina en el Jeffersonian cuando recibio un correo del hospital San Francis. Era de un tal Dr. House que queria felicitarla por su carrera literaria y conversar con ella. Inmediatamente ingreso a internet y a la pagina del FBI para investigarlo.

El doctorcito era un genio por decir lo menos. Un especialista en diagnostico. Su brillantez habia salvado de la muerte a muchas personas junto con su equipo de trabajo. Sonrio por la similitud. Ella tambien se dedicaba a descubrir casos forenses que nadie mas podria resolver y tenia un equipo de trabajo.

El estaba casado con su jefa. Ella se habia casado con su compañero. El tenia sindrome de Asperger al igual que ella."Muchas coincidencias- penso Temperance leyendo su reseña del hospital San Francis- a ver que me dice el FBI"

Y el doctorcito no era un santo. Allanamiento de morada justificado como tema medico. Desacato a jueces. Prision por robo de auto, de moto, de personalidad. Incluso habia empotrado el auto de un tal Edward Wilson en la casa de su esposa cuando aun era su novia porque termino con el y salia con otro hombre.

"Este doctor tiene Asperger o solo es algo psicopata?- penso con algo de ironia. Los años con Booth le habian enseñado a reconocer las emociones y asimilarlas como conocimiento para utilizarlas mas adelante. Podia reconocer la sorna, la burla y la malicia ademas de la tristeza, el dolor y el amor. Con la empatia le costaba mucho pero despues de algo de esfuerzo podia lograrla. Nada mal para un caso de Asperger agudo.

El doctorcito queria conocerla y ella penso en decirselo primero a su esposo. No queria malos entendidos ni escenitas. Ella conocia perfectamente a su marido y por una sombra de duda era capaz de matar dos veces al mismo hombre con el que le sospechara una infidelidad. A ella la desterraria al olvido pero quiza la perdonara despues de un tiempo. No queria mas problemas en su vida despues de la muerte de Max.

Le escribio:

Dr. House

Le agradezco sus elogios y su interes en mi. Le comunicare mas adelante si es posible una reunion. Si fuera usted con su esposa y yo con mi esposo seria mucho mejor.

Atentamente

Temperance Brennan

Gregory House leyo la respuesta de Temperance. Una sonrisa burlesca aparecio en su rostro. "Voy a ir al grano- penso- o se lo dire en mi testamento cuando acepte verme en el ataud"

Dra. Brennan

No se ha preguntado porque de toda su familia usted es la unica con la caracteristica cromatica variante del iris? Se ha dado cuenta que no se parece a Maxwell Keenan, su supuesto y difunto padre? Se ha tomado la molestia de hacerse un ADN para comprobar que es quien dice ser?

Yo conozco a su padre biologico. Tambien conoci a su madre. Si desea saber mas, contacteme. Mi numero es...

Gregory House

Temperance se altero al recibir ese mail. Se paseaba intranquila por la oficina y no podia quedarse en un solo sitio. En su lecho de muerte, Max le habia revelado que a pesar que el la habia amado toda su vida y la habia criado con todo el cariño del mundo, el no era su padre biologico. No habia querido asistir al funeral y se habia encerrado en su habitacion a piedra y lodo. Booth entro por la ventana y la miro esperando una respuesta.

\- Y bien?

\- Y bien que?

\- Los niños y yo te estamos esperando para ir al funeral de Max. Por favor tienes que sobreponerte. Yo se que amabas a tu padre pero...

\- NO ERA MI PADRE! NO SOY NI UNA KEENNAN NI UNA BRENNAN! NO SE QUIEN DIABLOS SOY!

Le conto rapidamente a Booth la conversacion con Max y el porque de su resistencia a ir al funeral.

\- Vas a ir Temperance. El te cuido y te amo como una hija. Como lo que haces con Parker. El decidio amarte cuando pudo rechazarte desde el nacimiento. El es tu padre asi como tu eres la madre de Parker. Vistete. Te espero.

Tuvo que abrazarlo todo el funeral. Se la paso llorando aferrada a el. Russ tambien estaba muy afectado pero no sabia nada y Booth prefirio dejarlo asi.

\- Tempe esta muy mal. Quisiera hablar con ella y abrazarla.

\- Diselo Russ. Dile que la amas y que siempre seras su hermano.

\- Tempy... hermanita... puedes voltear a mirarme por favor? Perdoname por no ser el hermano que necesitaste en la adolescencia y por no ser un buen hermano en este tiempo. Eres todo lo que me queda Tempy...

Temperance se solto de su esposo y lloro en los brazos de Russ. Ambos estaban devastados con la muerte de Max. Ella porque su origen quedaba a la deriva y el porque perdia al padre que adoraba.

Llamo al numero de House.

\- Alo?

\- Dr. House? Soy Temperance Brennan. Como puede usted tener conocimiento de un asunto tan delicado e intimo entre Max Keennan y yo? Como logro esa informacion?

\- Muy facil Dra. Brennan. Yo soy su padre biologico. Mire mi foto, compare y analice.

\- Si solo fuera eso no se habria tomado la molestia de contactarme. Lo sabe sin necesidad del ADN.

\- Yo conoci a tu madre hace treinta y nueve años. Tienes treinta y ocho.

\- Tengo. Dr. House. Limitemonos al trato profesional.

\- Muy bien Dra. Brennan. Le decia que conoci a su madre cuando yo era estudiante de medicina. Era una mujer bella y de corazon noble. Me consulto de medicina porque tenia que salvarle la vida a su esposo. Un asaltabancos ranqueado. Practicamente el hombre estaba muerto pero fui pacientemente dia con dia para salvarlo de un balazo en el pecho. Ellos no podian atenderse en el hospital porque serian detenidos inmediatamente y por eso busco al interno mas brillante del San Francis. Como tenia que quedarme a veces por las noches veia que ella lloraba sin consuelo por el y me conmovio. Debo decirle que a mi no me conmueve nada.

\- Por el Asperger.

\- Mi esposa diria que porque soy un maldito sin corazon. Pero esa noche lo tuve para tu madre. Y no supe que quedo embarazada hasta hace unos dias. Me hubiera gustado verte crecer y conocerte pero no puedo regresar el tiempo. Hay un restaurante cerca del Hospital San Francis. Quisieras comer conmigo? Algo casual. Sin compromisos. Solo conocernos.

\- No lo se Dr. House. Estoy abrumada por todo lo que me ha contado. Ni siquiera puedo comprobarlo para darle una respuesta.

\- Eres identica a alguien que fue muy importante en mi vida. Tienes sus ojos. Se que eres mi hija. Solo una comida. Nada mas te pido.

House se sorprendio rogandole a Temperance. El no rogaba ni a su esposa. Si queria bien, sino tambien. Pero con ella era diferente. Habia un sentimiento nuevo en el. Quiso reprimirlo y no pudo. Era mas fuerte que su voluntad. Iba a decirle que si no queria no importaba. Que el habia cumplido con su conciencia "Cual conciencia?- se pregunto el mismo" y que ahi terminaba todo.

\- Hay un restaurante en las afueras de Washington. Podriamos vernos ahi. Solo una comida.

\- Solo eso Temperance. Solo eso.

...

Seeley Booth llego inmediatamente al hospital San Francis. Fue a recepcion para preguntar por su esposa. Estaba alterado y molesto pero tenia que saber como estaba ella y sobre todo preguntarle que habia pasado. Quien era Gregory House? Porque grito que era padre en ese restaurante olvidado de Washington? Con que derecho abrazo a Temperance? Porque ella lo dejo? Y porque le dio uno de esos puñetazos certeros que el conocia tan bien? "No puedo creer que me engañe... sinceramente no lo puedo creer. No es posible. Mis hijos se parecen a mi y a ella. Donde diablos entra este doctor en la foto?"

\- Sr Booth la Dra. Brennan sufrio una leve conmocion cerebral por el impacto del accidente. Esta estable pero inconsiente. Su habitacion esta en el pent house del hospital.

\- Este hospital tiene penthouse? Vaya que lujo!

\- Esta reservado para los doctores y sus familias. El Dr. House solicito expresamente que la Dra. Brennan ingresara en la mejor habitacion.

\- House. Gregory House?- dijo Booth empezando a enfurecerse- y porque solicito que MI ESPOSA vaya a una ubicacion reservada para sus familiares si ellos no se conocen? O al menos eso creo. Donde ubico al Dr. House?

\- Esta en el penthouse con la Dra. Brennan. No se ha separado de su lado desde que llego.

\- Yo lo separare señorita- dijo apretando los puños- de eso no se preocupe.

Ingreso al ascensor furioso. Apenas podia contenerse. Gracias a Dios estaba solo en el ascensor y dio un puñetazo a una de las paredes mientras las puertas se abrian en el tercer piso y una guapa mujer de cabello ondeado negro y ojos azules entraba hecha una furia al ascensor.

\- VOY A MATAR A GREGORY HOUSE!- grito Booth sin darse cuenta que la mujer entraba.

\- Haga fila. Ese bastardo no se salva de mis manos!- dijo Lisa Cuddy tratando de controlarse- acaba de meter al hospital a su amante y bajo mis narices!

\- A su que?- dijo Booth abriendo los ojos con rabia- tiene el nombre?

\- La mosca muerta de la escritora Temperance Brennan! Yo pense que estaba bien casada pero parece que le gustan las emociones fuertes!

\- Soy el esposo de Temperance! Y le aseguro que si hay a quien culpar es al maldito de House!

\- Y no lo niego! De esta no se salva! Hoy se muere!

\- La corrijo Sra. House! HOY LO MATO!- dijo Booth desesperado porque el ascensor subirra mas rapido.

\- Lisa Cuddy, administradora en jefe del Hospital San Francis- dijo mirando el contador de pisos con impaciencia.

\- Seeley Booth, agente especial del FBI- dijo mirando al mismo lugar.

\- Que mal momento para conocernos agente Booth! Usted es el agente especial de los libros de su esposa!

\- Eso creia yo Sra. House... eso creia yo...- dijo Booth decepcionado. Las evidencias apuntaban a una infidelidad pero el no podia creerlo todavia. Solo queria matar a House con sus manos. Despues le pediria explicaciones a Temperance. Primero lo primero.

\- No me diga Sra. House! Hoy mismo empiezo los tramites de divorcio!

\- Yo... tengo que hablar con ella... tengo que escucharlo de sus labios... no puedo creerlo todavia...

\- Agente Booth que mas evidencia quiere! El la ha llevado al penthouse donde solo yo o sus hijos podrian estar!


	3. Chapter 3

House esta sentado al lado de Temperance con una de sus manos entre las suyas. Sabe que la conmocion cerebral no es grave y que despertara en cualquier momento.

\- Hija, ya pedi el analisis de ADN- le dice con la voz entrecortada- se que no quieres verme mas pero por favor no me apartes de tu vida. Yo... nunca habia sentido esto por nadie. Te juro que solo quiero volver a ver tus bellos ojos abiertos y que me perdones. Yo soy un maldito bastardo egoista y egocentrico pero... de verdad y en serio... te amo.

\- YA TE MORISTE HOUSE!- le dijo Booth ingresando al penthouse acompañado de Cuddy, lo coge del cuello de la corbata con una mano levantandolo del asiento mientras que cierra el puño de la otra mano para hundirselo en el rostro- acabo de escuchar lo que le dices a mi esposa y te voy a matar aqui mismo!

\- No le... hagas nada... Booth.

Temperance habla acompasadamente por efecto de los sedantes. Habia escuchado lo que le dijo House y tambien el grito furioso de Booth. Sabia que si lo golpeaba no iba a contenerse hasta matarlo de verdad y ella tenia todavia la duda de la paternidad de House.

\- Temperance...- dijo Booth soltando a House para ir al lado de su esposa. Greg cayo al suelo estrepitosamente. "Desperto en el momento justo- penso House tratando de pararse apoyandose en su baston- sino este orangutan me destrozaba"

Cuddy le pateo el baston y volvio a caer al suelo. La miro a los ojos. "Y yo que pense que me habia salvado. Si el yernito no me mato, me matara mi mujer"

Booth abraza a Temperance contrariado. Tiene que saber la verdad. Ella tiene que decirselo. No importa lo que paso. El quiere la verdad y llevarsela de ahi al memorial hospital donde tiene amigos que la cuidaran bien. Solo quiere que ella se lo diga y podra seguir adelante.

\- Temperance dime la verdad. Yo te voy a creer. Solo dime que esta pasando.

\- El es... mi...

\- Dr. House aqui estan los resultados del ADN!- Chase ingresa al penthouse y se da cuenta del clima tenso como para partirlo con cuchillo- Llego en mal momento?

\- Que dice?- suplica Temperance- cual es el porcentaje de compatibilidad?

\- Es de 98.5% de compatibilidad. Es su hija Dr. House! Felicidades!

\- Su hija?- A Booth se le pasa de todo por la cabeza. "Christine es hija de este malnacido? No puede ser! Si ella es la mas parecida a mi!"

\- Booth deja de pensar tanto o te explotara el cerebro!- le dijo cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos- hay algo que debo decirte.

\- Ok. Dimelo- dijo mirandola de frente a esos ojos que amaba tanto- estoy preparado para escucharlo y seguir con nuestras vidas. Nada va a cambiar, me oiste? Te amo y no voy a dejarte jamas.

\- Gregory House es mi padre biologico.

\- QUE?!- dijo Lisa Cuddy que en ese momento estrangulaba silenciosamente a House con el baston en su cuello.

\- QUE?!- repitio Booth al borde del desmayo- Ese malnacido es tu padre?

\- Mucho gusto yernito- le dice House frotandose el cuello, tosiendo y hablando con dificultad- ya veo que amas a mi hija de una manera irracional e ilogica... y te felicito por ello. Si la haces feliz, yo soy feliz.

...

\- Papa, este infeliz es el verdadero padre de mi mama? No me digas que tengo que decirle abuelo! Por favor!

Parker tiene dieciseis años y esta en la escuela de cadetes de las fuerzas armadas. Viene a casa los fines de semana para estar con su familia y se dio con la sorpresa de que Gregory House estaba en la sala intentando conversar con su padre y que este tambien intentaba algo por todos los medios. No estrangular a House en la sala de su casa.

\- Y solo eres agente del FBI? No tienes grados? Titulos? Maestrias? Una carrera universitaria?

\- Soy Sargento Mayor del ejercito, Greg- le dice enfarizando el diminutivo- ademas de francotirador condecorado y estoy a punto de ascender en mi trabajo. Le doy una buena vida a Temperance si a eso te refieres.

\- Pues yo creo que es al reves, Seels- dijo enfatizando el diminutivo tambien- ella es la del dinero aqui. Esta casa no la habrias podido comprar ni con el sueldo del FBI de tres vidas.

\- Oiga! Que rayos le pasa! Esta en la casa de mis padres!- rugio Parker desde la entrada donde dejo caer su maletin de comando.

\- Aja! El mayor...- House lo mira, estudia y analiza. Simetria facial, rasgos caracteristicos, complexion corporal- tu eres todo un Booth. No sacaste nada de tu madre.

\- Se equivoca- dijo Parker adelantandose hasta el sillon donde se encontraba House- ella es una experta en artes marciales. Y yo tambien.

\- Parker, hijo, ven aqui quiero hablar contigo- Temperance se levanta del sillon en el que se encontraba con Seeley y se lleva a Parker a la cocina para explicarle. El reacciona con incredulidad y asombro.

\- Max era mi abuelo! Eso no lo va a cambiar nadie! Ni un analisis de ADN!

\- Calmate Parker. Max siempre sera mi padre pero Greg esta intentando formar parte de nuestras vidas. El es un sociopata en recuperacion y se esta esforzando por encajar con nosotros. Podrias darle una oportunidad? Por mi?

\- Mama no me chantajees...- dice abrazandola. Es casi tan alto como su padre y con la misma complexion- Esta bien. Tratare de no matar a Greg House... por hoy.

\- Mira que lo mismo me dijo tu padre.

\- Greg te pido por lo que mas quieras que no provoques a mis hijos. Todos tienen el genio de su madre y no se si pueda o quiera detener a Parker o a Christine si los colmas- le dice Booth con el ultimo resquicio de paciencia que le queda.

\- Disculpame Seeley. No es mi intencion incomodarlos. Yo soy asi y estoy tratando de controlarme- le dice House bebiendo del whisky que su yerno le invito- No esta envenenado, no?

\- Tu que crees Greg?- le dice Seeley sonriendo malevolamente- no he tomado nada de mi vaso desde que estas aqui y Temperance no puede beber alcohol por el bebe.

\- No lo harias...- dice House mirandolo sin prisas- ella te mataria.

\- No tiene porque saberlo. Hay muchos venenos que no dejan resablos en el cuerpo. Tu lo sabes mejor que yo Dr. House.

House se da cuenta que es una broma cuando Parker se rie de su cara de susto. El yernito le hizo una buena.

\- Ok. Lo acepto. Me encantan las bromas pesadas y esta fue buena. No muy elaborada pero efectiva. Espero que sepas aceptar una broma despues que tu has hecho una.

\- No soy mal jugador Greg. Se en lo que me meto- le dijo Seeley tomando un trago de su vaso de whisky.

\- Muy bien. No he conocido a la nena ni al bebe. Podrias traerlos?

\- Te traigo a Henry. Christine esta en una pijamada en casa de sus amigas. Mañana Temperance te la podria llevar al trabajo, si gustas.

\- Claro Greg. Te alcanzo con Christine en el almuerzo y le dices a Lisa que lleve a tu hija para que las niñas se conozcan. Serian tia y sobrina pero al tener la misma edad se llevaran bien, no lo dudes- le dice Temperance sentandose a su lado y colocando una mano sobre la suya- me salvaste la vida en ese accidente. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

\- De verdad? Harian eso por mi?- dice House extrañado- soy un dolor de cabeza constante para todo el mundo y casi siempre lo hago de manera consiente. Porque me tratan tan bien?

\- Porque eres el padre de mi esposa, Greg. Eres familia ahora. Tan simple como eso.

Gregory House le sonrio amable y sinceramente al esposo de su hija. Quiza era una nueva etapa en su vida. Seguiria siendo el medico maloso y maldito en el trabajo pero en su casa y con su familia podria ser diferente. Abrazo a Temperance mirando sus ojos azul cielo. Le sonrio. Una extraña y desconocida sensacion empezo a embargarlo. Estaba tranquilo, con su hija en brazos, su yerno sonriendo al frente de el con su nieto menor cargado y su nieto mayor mirandolo con aceptacion y confianza. Que mas podia pedir?

\- Porque no? De acuerdo Seeley. Seamos familia.

FIN


End file.
